Une vie dans la peau
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: -J'ai envie de me faire tatouer C'est sorti comme ça, les mots ont franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'arrive à les retenir. Dans un murmure, il a soufflé son désir d'encre. Cette envie qui peuple ses nuits  et ces jours bien trop longs. Seamus rêve de marquer dans un corps qui a déjà trop souffert, tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.
1. Sa peau sous ses doigts

Ce texte s'inscrit en continuité de **Corolle de Papier** qui est lui même la suite de : **le Printemps vient toujours à bout de l'hiver.**

Elle était allongée sur le lit, et dans la semi obscurité, la pâleur de sa peau s'intensifiait à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait par les stores. Il devinait sa silhouette plus qu'il ne la voyait, dans la douce pénombre il devinait à peine les contours de sa silhouette dans la douce pénombre. Son corps reposait lourdement sur les draps, plongée comme elle l'était dans un sommeil de plomb. Sa jambe était nonchalamment entortillée dans la moustiquaire couleur crème qui isolait le lit du reste de la pièce. Un petit pied dépassait de la barrière de coton. Un bras était replié sous son corps nu et l'autre s'étendait en travers du lit.  
Elle est là, offerte dans une grâce sans nom. Les plis de la moustiquaire qui repose sur elle semblent vouloir cacher sa nudité au vue de tous. Les draps sont froissés et témoignent d'un sommeil encore agité. Pourtant, depuis qu'il est venu s'installer sur cette île du bout du monde ses cauchemars sont moins présent.  
Sa respiration paisible résonne dans la pièce où aucun autre bruit ne vient troubler le calme de la nuit. Les vagues qui viennent se fracasser sous la falaise se font entendre au lointain, mais ce bruit est devenu tellement habituel qu'il n'y fait plus attention.  
Il revenait d'une promenade sur la grève. Epuisé, il n'avait qu'un souhait, celui de se blottir dans les bras de sa compagne. La nuit l'a surpris dans sa contemplation de la mer mais l'obscurité n'avait pas été un problème pour lui, car il connaissait par coeur le chemin des douaniers.  
Elle s'est couchée sans lui et la culpabilité avait étreint son coeur lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte de la maison sur une demeure sans bruit. Il n'aime pas la laisser s'endormir seule, même maintenant il répugne à la laisser affronter la nuit et ses cauchemars. Il sait bien que les mauvais rêves sont moins présent dans leur quotidien, à chaque fois il a peur que ceux-ci ressurgissent quand il n'est pas là pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après ses ablutions il avait rejoint la chambre sans bruit et poussé doucement le battant. Elle dort paisiblement.  
Doucement il s'approche du lit sans la quitter des yeux. Il la trouve magnifique, chaque jour il réalise la chance qu'il avait eu de la retrouver. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il ne lui avait pas tendu la main ce jour là à la sortie du tribunal. Eternel romantique, il se dit que la vie les aurait réunis un jour ou l'autre. ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça sonnait peut-être comme une phrase banale, qu'on entend de la bouche d'adolescents qui découvraient pour la première fois la sensation d'aimé et d'être aimé en retour. Il était peut-être romantique, mais une chose est sûre, il l'aimait et elle était devenue son ancre après la guerre. La personne avec qui il se reconstruisait.

Il s'est assis sur le lit sans que ça la réveille. Elle sent quand il la rejoint dans le lit. Son instinct presque animal le fascine. Souvent il vient se coucher après elle. Elle s'endort toujours très vite contrairement à lui qui tourne et se retourne dans le lit conjugal sans que cela ne la réveille. Et ce soir là ça n'a pas manqué, à peine s'est-il allongé dans le lit contre elle qu'elle est venue se lover contre lui. Sa tête au creux de ses bras, sa main sur son torse elle a soupiré d'aise contre lui. Il était heureux comme jamais. A écouter la mer au dehors et la respiration de Lavande qui emplit la pièce.  
N'arrivant pas à s'endormir il la contemple, la caressant du regard. Il admire son corps couvert de tatouages. Il les aime, ils font partis d'elle. Doucement il les effleure du bout des doigts. Il parcourt son corps nu, sa peau si chaude sous la sienne. Lentement dans la pénombre de leur chambre il continu son chemin, il redessine les tatouages de sa compagne. Il touche sa peau sans pouvoir toucher l'encre qui se loge sous chaque portion de son épiderme. Il voudrait pouvoir se loger sous sa peau comme l'encre donc elle se peigne le corps et l'âme. Il aimerait pouvoir s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle d'elle, dans chaque cellule de sa peau à ne faire plus qu'un avec avec tout son être. Il la sent si fragile sous cette carapace de peau et de pigments de toutes les couleurs.

Il la sent se réveiller sous ses doigts. Sa respiration se fait moins calme et tout doucement ses tatouages s'éveillent. Ses yeux ne sont pas encore ouverts, mais il sent ces pupilles rouler sous ses paupières closes tandis qu'un sourire éclos sur ses lèvres. Il ne voit pas son visage, Mais il devine le sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres. elle lui tourne le dos et se faisant échappe à son étreinte. Elle s'étend un peu plus comme pour l'inviter à parcourir son corps du bout de ses doigts. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, s'alanguit sous ses mains qui parcourent son corps. Elle aime le sentir redessiner ses courbes, chaque geste esquissé, témoigne de son admiration pour son corps. Et à travers ses caresses elle ré apprivoise ce nouveau corps que la guerre lui a imposée.  
Il dégage les cheveux de sa nuque, les éparpillant autour de sa tête en une couronne de blé. Il dessine de ses longs doigts le miroir brisé qui pleure des larmes de sang, les gouttes se font de plus en plus rare. Il rêve du jour où les éclats du miroir brisé se recolleront, , mais il sait au fond de lui que Lavande restera brisée à jamais. C'est déjà une mince victoire de ne plus voir les gouttes rouges perler des fissures. Il joue dans la dentelle noire qui recouvre ses épaules, embrasse les roses noires emprisonnées dans les mailles de ce châle d'encre. Elle est totalement éveillée sous ses caresses maintenant, il voit les fleurs s'ouvrir sur ses omoplates et ses flancs, les oiseaux battent doucement de leurs ailes. Ses tatouages pulsent doucement au rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Ils l'hypnotisent et font fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire tout simplement heureux. Il se coule contre elle, sa respiration fait naitre des frissons sur sa peau. Ses jambes emmêlés dans les siennes, peau blanche contre peau noircit de lierre grimpant à l'assaut de son corps, il se sent à sa place. Elle se loge dans ses bras, puis doucement se détache de lui afin de le contempler.  
Seamus se laisse faire sous ses caresses, il sent sa main si fine couverte d'aubépine contre sa joue avant de venir se nicher contre son coeur qui bat irrégulièrement. Elle a encore les yeux fermés mais son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vient coller sa main contre sa pommette gauche, et qu'il caresse cet olivier né le jour de leur deuxième rencontre. La rencontre de deux êtres que la guerre avait marquée dans leur corps, leur âme et leur coeur.  
Il suit son tronc, parcours son cou, longe sa clavicule, et descend jusqu'à ce coeur noir stérile. Cet organe qui marque Lavande dans sa chair, ce coeur si différent de celui qui bat sous sa peau à quelque centimètre de ce tatouage. Il le sent marquer un raté tandis que sa main se presse contre sa poitrine. Il veut la rendre vivante, que ce coeur noir disparaisse et renaisse enfin. Il le voit petit à petit reprendre des couleurs, la chair calcinée se ressoude. Il voit des trainés pourpre apparaitre dans le dégradé de noir.  
Ils sont vivants, ils sont heureux et il ne supporte plus de subir la vue de cette marque qui témoigne des atrocités qu'ils ont vécues. Cette abomination n'a rien à faire sur le magnifique corps de celle qu'il aime.  
Il veut s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin de son âme, ne vivre plus que pour elle. Elle l'a sauvé, elle est son radeau. La personne la plus importante dans ce monde et l'autre. Il sourit tandis qu'un rire étouffé arrive à ses oreilles. Lentement, il se penche vers elle et effleure de ses lèvres son cou. Descend le long du tronc de l'Olivier. Il suit le même chemin que ses doigts avaient parcouru. Il descend jusqu'à son coeur noirâtre dans un tracé sinueux et laisse un suçon dessus comme une provocation. Le souffle de Lavande s'emballe un peu plus. Dans un sourire fier, il plonge ses yeux dans ceux enfin ouvert de celle qu'il aime. Il est fier de lui prouver chaque jour combien elle est vivante. Elle l'attire à lui dans un baiser qui s'éternise. Il peut sentir dans la précipitation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, que son désir est réciproque Il sait que elle aussi elle aime se fondre en lui à défaut de se loger dans sa peau. Ce baiser les laisse à bout de souffle, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour le contenter, il en veut plus, il la veut tout entière. Il veut sentir son corps sous ses doigts, parsemer sa peau de baisers. Ses lèvres redessine les contours de son corps. Laissant leur trace sur la peau brûlante de cette peau meurtrie. Redessine ses tatouages avec sa langue. Il la sent s'abandonner de plus en plus, il sait combien c'est difficile pour elle de se laisser totalement aller. Il connaît la difficulté du lâcher prise, cette sensation de confiance totale s'apparente aujourd'hui à une peur parfois insurmontable. Baisser sa garde, c'est s'exposer à de nouvelles souffrances et cela, ils ont du mal à l'oublier. Il a tellement l'habitude d'être sur le qui-vive. Les oiseaux et fleurs pulsent de plus en plus vite sur ses bras témoignant de l'état dans lequel il l'a met. Son propre souffle s'accélère, il relève la tête afin de contempler Lavande, elle a à nouveau fermé ses yeux sous ses caresses.  
Elle est magnifique sa Lavande. Allongée sur leur lit, ses cheveux blonds auréolant son visage de poupée. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant doucement sous l'intensité de son regard Ses joues rougissantes encore fiévreuses. Oui elle était magnifique avec ses tatouages et ses cicatrices de guerre.


	2. Une plaque de cuivre

Elle est contre dans le lit, profitant de ses bras après leur étreinte empressée de tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai envie de me faire tatouer.

C'est sorti comme ça, les mots ont franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il arrive à les retenir.

Il ne sait pas comment lui est venue cette idée mais elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Il y pense sans arrêt sans jamais arriver à la refouler.  
Elle a surgi comme ça à l'improviste sans raison, il a laissé faire. IL a pensé pendant un temps, que s'il ignorait cette envie, il finirait par oublier. Mais elle a résisté. Et de jour en jour, elle s'impose un peu plus à lui.  
Pourquoi en a-il soudainement eu envie? Peut être est-ce à force de contempler ceux de Lavande. Peut être à force de passer devant le seul shop de tatouage de Tory Island quand il va vendre ses récoltes au marché.

Il aime s'arrêter devant ce shop engoncé entre deux boutiques de peintures. Il sait que même si la devanture présente une petite boutique, l'arrière salle est immense et surtout le sous-sol cache l'atelier de tatouage magique. Il a aperçu plusieurs fois la plaque de bronze signalant la boutique, lorsqu'il se promenait dans les souterrains qui perforent l'ile comme un gruyère.  
Ces souterrains abritent la communauté magique de l'ile même si ici sous la protection du roi (1) de l'ile sorcière, nés-moldus et clairvoyants se côtoient sans soucis.  
Sa mère lui avait expliqué que les clairvoyants sont l'équivalent des Cracmols, des êtres dépourvus de magie mais capable de la voir. Seulement contrairement à ceux-ci, les Clairvoyants naissent dans des familles non magiques et leur don peut se déclarer très tôt comme bien plus tard suite à une confrontation à la magie.  
Ce phénomène peu courant se rencontre chez certains Irlandais mais aussi dans d'autre ethnie de part le monde. Peu de sorciers sont au courant de ce don.  
Son grand-père paternel peut voir les créatures magiques qui peuplent l'ile et s'est même lié d'amitié avec certaines. Les clairvoyants peuplent les légendes Irlandaises que sa mère lui racontait. Il se souvient de contes où des hommes délaissaient leur femme pour une femmes-phoques? Des jeunes filles épousaient une fée (2).  
La population de clairvoyants en Irlande et autre provinces celtes est plus importante que dans les autres pays Européens sauf quelques exceptions, comme l'Albanie. Peut-être était-ce dut aux croyances populaires encore bien présente même s'il nait de moins en moins de jeune clairvoyant depuis ces deux derniers siècles.

Seamus aime se promener dans les souterrains de l'ile, autant qu'il aime parcourir la grève. Il aime cette ile ou il y a passé tant d'été au côté de son grand-père et il ne remerciera jamais assez Lavande pour avoir accepter de s'y être installée. Il se sent chez lui en Irlande, sur cette ile où il était né. Cela fait maintenant quelques années qu'ils se sont installés.  
Ils ont acheté une vieille ferme que Seamus avait retapé à la pointe de l'ile. C'est une des ses fermes immenses faites pour plusieurs génération en torchis blanc et toiture basse. L'étable a été transformée en serre et zone de stockage pour tout ce qui touche à ses plantes, et le grenier abrite l'atelier. Le séchoir sert pour ses préparations et décoctions de plantes, légumes qu'il va vendre au marché. Dans l'ancien poulailler immense il a créé un petit studio confortable pour son grand-père qui a vendu la maison familiale, car il ne supportait plus de seul. Trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il souhaite laissé au passé. Il s'y est retrouvé seul lorsque Seamus est parti à Poudlard et que son fils et sa belle-fille sont partis dans le Connemara où est née Siobhan la mère de Seamus.  
Oui, ils sont heureux ici, un pied dans le monde sorcier et l'autre dans le monde Moldu.

Ils occupent leur temps entre les sorties, les travaux d'aménagement de la ferme, le marché, le jardin et la brocante de Lavande. Son grand-père l'aide dans ses livraisons et s'émerveille chaque fois qu'il vient avec lui dans le monde sorcier. Les clairvoyants ont le droit de côtoyer les sorciers à condition de ne jamais dévoiler leur secret. Secret que son grand-père avait longtemps tue. Il ne s'est livré à son petit-fils que lorsque celui-ci à 7 ans a vu le vieux Merrow (3) avec qui il était ami depuis son jeune âge. Il a été heureux alors de découvrir que son petit fils partageait son don. Don qui s'est relevé par la suite être seulement dû à son héritage sorcier.  
Une fois qu'ils se promenaient dans les souterrains il a vu l'hésitation de Seamus devant la plaque de cuivre, en souriant il lui a alors montré ses tatouages. C'est de petites bouzilles, des tatouages mal fait, patinés par le temps mais qui ont une grande signification pour lui. Emu, Seamus se souvient de cette époque où il n'était qu'un gamin. Il se remémore les heures passées à suivre les courbes des noeuds celtiques sur le bras de son grand-père. Cela l'apaisait et l'apaise toujours de voir cette marque de ses propres origines gravée sur sa peau fanée.  
Peut être son envie de tatouage vient de ceux de son grand-père, de ces tatouages moldus délavés sur sa peau parcheminée? Des lignes d'encre qui ont verdies sous les caprices du soleil. Des lignes, et motifs qui tracent une histoire.  
Peut être qu'à force de parcourir le corps recouvert d'encre de Lavande cela lui à donné envie de recouvrir lui aussi son corps de motifs? Ce patchwork de dessin ou des tatouages de style traditionnel américain sur le ventre et la poitrine se mêlent aux estampes et fleurs aquarelles. Des tatouages faits au départ dans un idéal purement esthétique sans un sens profond, et qui cachent les scarifications laissés par Greyback.  
Il aime leurs tatouages, il aime leur vision de ce monde, pour eux c'est une façon de raconter une histoire, des ornements, tellement de choses différentes.

Pour l'instant il tente d'ingurgiter le maximum de connaissances afin de laisser au temps le temps de faire son œ tente d'ingurgiter le maximum d'information, ne souhaitant pas brusquer les choses.  
Il voulait se laisser un peu de temps pour voir si son envie était toujours là. Mais les moins passent et l'idée reste, c'est viscéral, ça l'obsédait.

S'il n'en a pas discuté plus tôt avec Lavande, c'est parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Bien sur, elle est tatouée mais ça n'a pas été un geste anodin. Elle a cherché à se réapproprier cette peau que la sauvagerie lui a volée. Mais lui, Seamus Finnigan, pour quel motif se ferait-il tatouer ? Et si elle n'appréciait pas son tatouage ? Bien entendu, ce choix lui incombe entièrement, mais l'avis de lavande a une grande importance à ses yeux.

N'en pouvant plus de cette réflexion silencieuse, l'envie de lui en parler revenait sans cesse. Il souhaitait tout dire à ses proches . C'était-ils seulement posés toutes ces questions avant de se faire tatouer ?

Il ne s'est jamais vu avec un tatouage et maintenant il ne veut plus se voir sans.

Et ce soir son secret a explosé.  
Ce soir il n'en peut plus de ce secret et les mots sont venus crever sur ses lèvres, et au lieu de s'échouer à l'intérieur de sa bouche ils ont franchis la barrière d'émail. Une petite phrase de rien du tout qui est venue rompre le silence de la nuit

\- Je veux me faire tatouer.

Il a l'impression que le temps se fige, quelques secondes qui paraissent des heures avant de voir le sourire de Lavande contre son torse bien vite suivi d'un mot  
\- Quoi?  
Un seul mot, un mot si simple et qui pourtant le soulage. Pas de pourquoi, ni de surprise, seulement un sourire apaisé accompagné d'une question simple remplie d'une curiosité et un intérêt certain.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

A vrai dire il sait ce qu'il veut se faire tatouer. Il a bien quelques idées, mais rien de bien fixé. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu se poser la question tant qu'il n'était pas sur de franchir le pas. Mais il sait que dans son, ses futurs tatouages son amour pour l'Irlande et sa mythologie seront à l'honneur. Il veut des ornements comme Lavande, des motifs abstrait, des choses qui n'ont pas forcément besoin d'un sens. Et d'autres motifs important pour lui, qui retraceraient son histoire comme l'a fait autrefois grand-père Connor.  
\- Tu verras, tu le sentiras quand le temps sera venu.  
Oui il a le temps, maintenant il n'a plus ce secret à garder pour lui. Et après un baiser dans les cheveux de Lavande, il s'allonge sur le dos pour qu'elle vienne se caler contre lui afin de dormir.  
Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure.

 **(1) Encore aujourd'hui à Tory il existe un "roi ". Celui-ci est chargé d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et touriste sur l'ile.**

 **(2)En Irlande les fée qu'ils soient mâles ou femelle on parle de fée. En Bretagne c'est aussi le cas même si dans certains contes on parle de fadeau pour les fées mâles**

 **(3)Les Merrow sont les sirènes Irlandaises. Les femmes sont très belles et les mâles quant à eux sont extrêmement laids. Les merrows portent un chapeau rouge souvent couvert de plumes. Si le chapeau est volé, ces créatures ne peuvent plus retourner dans la mer.**


	3. Piécette du passé

Le temps passe doucement depuis qu'il a parlé de son envie de tatouage à Lavande.  
En attendant de trouver le bon motif il se renseigne sur le monde du tatouage. Son sentiment de non légitimité qu'il a effacé peu à peu. Après tout il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise raison pour avoir un tatouage.  
Chacun le fait pour ce qu'il veut, tout le monde à une façon différente d'appréhender son envie de tatouage. Lentement il apprend à comprendre ça, petit à petit ses découvertes renforcent son envie de se faire tatouer.  
Il se fait tatouer car il en a envie, pour marquer ce qu'il a vécu, ces souvenirs d'enfance et ses espoirs, il se fait tatouer pour se réapproprier son corps comme d'autre le font pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un, seulement pour l'art, et même certains par mode, bien que ce dernier cas, il l'avoue, il a du mal à comprendre.  
Petit à petit il entasse des livres et des magazines sur les tatouages, les différents styles allant du japonais au graphique, le tatouage au cours de l'histoire et plein d'autre sujet. Dans la bibliothèque qu'il a agrandi, en abattant les murs entre cette dernière et une des nombreuses pièces encore vide de la maison, il a rajouté des rayonnages au milieu de la pièce entièrement dédiée à cet art. Des photos de modèle sorcier ou Moldu tatoués sont accrochées au mur.

Il n'a pas encore la révélation sur son motif mais d'autres questions se posent. Quel tatoueur choisir ? Quel style? Moldu ou sorcier ? Cette dernière question est compliquée.  
Un tatouage sorcier par définition peut un peu bouger et il arrive même que dans certains cas il se modifie de lui même. Lavande n'a que des tatouages sorciers. Ses papillons battent des ailes au rythme de ses émotions tantôt doucement et d'autre fois frénétiquement. Son miroir perle de moins en moins. Et même son coeur s'est modifié était au tribunal, de ce coeur noirci a poussé un olivier trahissant sa paix retrouvée. Il ne sait pas si les tatouages sorciers font plus mal que les Moldus, il ne sait même pas par quelle magie les tatouages peuvent vivre. Peu de gens tatoués dans un monde le font par la suite dans l'autre.

Il a envie de faire son premier de façon traditionnel comme son grand-père. Depuis tout gamin, il rêve de se faire tatouer, mais à cette époque, la technique était encore trop rudimentaire. Les tatoueurs ne couraient pas les rues, les motifs étaient récurrents et sans originalités, souvent cela se limitaient à des planches de flash toute prêtes. Et l'encre souvent de mauvaise qualités, les pigments s'en allaient au cours du temps et il est encore courant de voir des tatouages mal piqué qui dès leurs premier jours paraissent avoir 10 ans. Aujourd'hui, on peut encore constater que malgré des instruments et encres de meilleures factures tout il existe encore des tatoueurs médiocres qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. En parallèle de nouveaux styles se développent, comme l'aquarelle, le trash-polka, le new-school et d'autres ont été remis au gout du jour comme l'ornemental qui utilise certains motifs complexes dessinés au henné.  
Régulièrement il allait sur internet et regardé le travail d'artistes qui lui plaisaient autant que lui permettait la connexion internet un peu lente sur l'ile. Mais c'était tellement pratique un ordinateur que même Lavande s'en servait quelque fois pour acquérir de nouveaux bibelots malgré ses difficultés avec la technologie moldu.

Un jour alors qu'il fouillait dans son bureau, un gallion tomba d'une enveloppe ouverte dans lequel il était conservé. Seamus se pencha pour le ramasser et machinalement allait le mettre dans la poche de son jean quant un éclat de lumière attira son regard sur la tranche de la pièce. A la vue du message qui était gravé sur la tranche les souvenirs le prirent à la gorge.  
1 mai 1998 Poudlard  
Et soudain ce sont les souvenirs qui ressurgissent. Ils étaient tous dans leur forteresse, le poste avancé de l'armée de Dumbledore en plain coeur du bastion ennemi.  
Harry était apparut devant eux, à sa vue l'espoir était revenue. C'est comme si l'angoisse des jours sombres s'étaient envolées. Sa présence insufflé un nouveau vent de rébellion dans leur petite guérilla qui commençait à s'essouffler au fur à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient lentement sous les tortures des Carrow et les sévices subit par les élèves.  
Jamais il pourrait décrire les sentiments que lui avait fait ressentir cette apparition. C'était la fin de l'angoisse, la fin d'un immobilisme insoutenable. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir se battre. Bientôt tout sera terminé, pour le mal ou pour le bien ils ne le savaient pas encore. Mais au moins c'était la fin de cette attente insupportable pour leurs nerfs et leurs corps marqués par les tortures endurées.  
Demain, ce soir peut être tout sera fini et le destin sera joué. La guerre allait se terminer. C'était un sentiment fort ou la peur se mêlait à l'espoir, un espoir qui avait le visage de l'élu.  
Quand il l'avait vu il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chercher Dean de ses yeux pour lire les sentiments qui dansait dans les siens. Dans leurs prunelles cette même flamme dansait. Et lorsque Neville avait fait ce discours enflammé pour les convaincre de se battre ce soir même alors qu'Harry était partit accomplir sa mystérieuse mission il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix qu'agripper fermement la première main qu'il avait put toucher. Cette main qui lui avait permis de ne pas défaillir tant l'émotion était forte. La main de Lavande qu'il avait plus jamais tenue avant ce jour là au tribunal. (1)

Ce gallion représentait tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour là; il ne se souvient plus de qui avais soumis l'idée d'envoyer un message aux autres par le biais de ces pièces qu'ils gardaient tous précautionneusement dans leur poche en souvenir du temps ou le retour de Voldemort était encore incertains.

Alors qu'il tenait le gallion dans ses mains et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs il compris ce qu'il allait se faire tatouer. C'était une évidence, il voulait marquer au plus profond de son épiderme cette nuit là. Il voulait graver l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit en lisant cette date et lieu sur la tranche de la pièce. L'espoir qui l'avait étreint en voyant Harry. L'angoisse qui lui avait scié les jambes et l'avait obligé à se raccrocher à Lavande lorsqu'il avait compris que tout se jouerai ce 1er mai 1998.  
Il voulait se souvenir toute sa vie de ce qui avait été pour tous un grand tournant dans la tourmente qui s'était abattue sur le monde sorcier au retour de Voldemort.  
On était en 2001 et pourtant il se souvient encore de ce jour là comme si il venait juste de le vivre.  
Ce tatouage c'était le message de l'espoir, le souvenir de la grande bataille. De ce qu'il avait été avant cette date et ce qu'il était devenu.  
Il espérait que Lavande comprendrait, il sait bien que son tatouage il le fait pour lui. Mais il veut que sa compagne comprenne et accepte pourquoi ce choix là. Il sait qu'elle n'aime pas se souvenir de la guerre, il ne pourra pas supporter de la voir sans cesse se détourner de son poignet à la vue de ce souvenir difficile. Elle fait des tatouages pour oublier la guerre, pour se re approprier son corps meurtri. Il se tatoue pour se souvenir, pour marquer dans sa chair les grands événements de sa vie. Ce sont deux démarches, deux façons de voir le tatouage. Mais il aimerait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il veut faire ça.  
En quoi cette nuit est importante pour lui. Cette nuit là il est devenu l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **(1) Cet allusion fait écho au dernier paragraphe de mon OS : le printemps vient toujours à bout de l'hiver**


	4. Gallion et Gryffondor

Il est passé au shop lors de l'une de ses livraisons dans les souterrains de l'ile. Son choix s'est porté sur un tatouage moldu, du moins pour le premier.  
Le tatoueur s'est fait une réputation sur l'ile, dans le domaine de la gravure et des motifs bceltiques/b en dotwork. Du fait de son succès les temps d'attente sont de quelques mois. Seamus a attendu longtemps que son tour arrive, mais enfin ce jour est arrivé.

Cela fait des mois qu'il attend avec impatience de découvrir le dessin réalisé par le tatoueur. Ce dernier l'a prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas voir l'esquisse avant le jour j. Il lui arrive la nuit de cauchemarder à propose de la séance. Il est même arrivé que dans un de ses rêves le tatoueur se retrouve être un gobelin, qui lui tatoue un de ces maudits lutins de Cornouailles.  
L'attente lui paraît encore plus insoutenable maintenant qu'il peut compter les jours le séparant du jour où sa peau vierge ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Et si le dessin ne lui plaisait pas ? Et s'il regrettait ? Certaines nuit ça lui arrive de s'endormir difficilement tellement les interrogations sont nombreuses.  
Même si ce jour est enfin là, Seamus trouve le temps trop long, les minutes semblent s'allonger.

Préférant marcher et profiter du paysage ils ont décidé de ne pas emprunter les tunnels pour se rendre à la boutique.  
Ils ont le temps, de toute façon ici sur cette ile retirée, le temps semble ne pas avoir de prise sur les maisons en pierre du pays. Même la magie parait à sa place ici, elle fait partie du paysage tout comme les moutons dans la lande.  
Les sorciers si pressés et prompts à transplaner ne peuvent pas sur Tory Island. Quelque chose bloque la magie et empêche les gens de transplaner ou d'installer un réseau de cheminette, à défaut d'autre chose on emprunte les souterrains. Les langues de plombs qui ont été dépêchés par le ministère de la magie qui avait eu vent de cette histoire n'avaient pu fournir aucune explication.  
Dans les légendes Irlandaises ont dit que les Fomoires qui autrefois sont venus se réfugier ici ont créé un chant protecteur autour de l'ile. Celui-ci empêchait leur ennemis les Tuatha Dé Danann d'user de leur magie quand bon leur semblait pour apparaitre et disparaitre sur l'ile. A force de la présence de ces êtres d'un autre temps, l'ile avait semble-t-il acquis son caractère âpre, sauvage et une magie primitive comme ses habitants.  
C'est vrai que la magie dans le Connaught (1) et le Donegal (2) n'est pas la même que dans le reste de l'Irlande. Elle est plus sauvage, et plus présente dans les mythes, légendes et dans chaque coin de tourbes et de rocailles du paysage. Elle crépite dans l'air et parait palpable pour les sorciers qui savent la sentir.  
A l'entrée du village Seamus prend le temps de contempler les maisons de poupées qui se blottissent les unes contre les autres. Cette vision l'apaise, c'est rassurant de voir que le village reste inchangé malgré le temps qui passe. La plupart des maisons sont recouvertes d'un enduit blanc, ce sont des maisons étroites avec des toits en ardoises. Celle qui abrite le shop était une des maisons colorées qu'on voit plutôt dans le Connemara comme à Clifden où vit sa mère ou dans les Péninsules (3). Une planche sur la devanture annonce simplement "Ogham Shop" mais pour ceux qui prenne le temps d'admirer les lettres on peut apercevoir que celles-ci déroulent et enroulent leurs arabesques toutes en courbes et calligraphies en pulsant tout doucement en rythme avec l'ile.

Il fait beau et les Leprechauns (4) semblent de sorties, ceux-ci s'amusent à sautiller en tentant de déclouer la planche sur laquelle est inscrite le nom du magasin. Mais, c'est sans compter sur le maléfice de glue perpétuelle lancé dessus. L'enseigne du boulanger a eu moins de chance et a été mise à terre en moins de deux par des lutins enragés. Lavande sourit en voyant le boulanger sortir en accusant le vent devant les touristes surpris par ce raffut.  
Le boulanger est un clairvoyant comme nombreux des commerçants et résidents de l'ile depuis des générations. Nul doute qu'il ira voir son voisin lorsque la nuit serait tombée pour lui demander de coller la planche.  
Après un bref salut à Seamus, qui comme presque tout les gosses de l'ile était un ami d'enfance, Moragh rentre dans sa boutique en prenant bien le temps de fermer la porte pour laisser passer le Leprechaun qui semble vouloir faire un tour dans sa boutique.  
Le commerce avec ces êtres est courant pour les gens, qu'ils soient clairvoyants ou non. Il suffit aux Leprechauns de laisser des piécettes devant ce qu'il souhaite acheter. Si le prix convient au marchant celui-ci prend ses sous et le Leprechaun repart avec son dû. Au contraire si le prix ne convient pas alors il ne touche pas l'argent et à la créature de voir si elle veut monter la somme ou non.

Maintenant qu'il est devant le shop il sent la peur se mêler à son enthousiasme. Et s'il a mal et ne tient pas le coup? Si le dessin ne lui plait pas? S'il fait une erreur et le regrette plus tard? Et s'il finit par ne pas aimer son tatouage ?  
Toutes ces questions lui trottent dans la tête. Mais au creux de sa main il sent les minuscules pressions que celle de Lavande exerçait pour le rassurer.  
Insensible à ses interrogations un Cat Sidhe (5) se repose tranquillement devant la vitrine de la boulangerie. Comme tous ceux de son espèce c'est un grand chat noir avec une tâche blanche sur sa poitrine. Ces chats fantômes ont la faculté d'apparaitre et disparaitre comme bon leur chante.

Il pousse la porte du magasin. Devant le comptoir se tient Murphy le patron du shop et grand ami de son père. Un « bonjour », et ils passent dans l'arrière boutique.  
Là se trouve l'atelier de tatouage du père et celui de perceuse de la fille, ainsi que la porte menant au souterrain.  
Ethaine se porte à la rencontre de Seamus qu'elle connait par le biais de ses emplettes. C'est en effet à lui qu'elle achète les crottes argentés de Veaudelune (6). Celles-ci permettent à ses plantations de pousser vite sans les entourer constamment de soin magique. C'est une Serdaigle de trois ans son ainé, de sa maison elle a les yeux bleus qui abritent une lueur de curiosité au fond de leur prunelles. Elle est grande comme son père, de lui aussi elle a hérité les cheveux ondulés auburn.

L'angoisse prend son coeur dans un étau. Il a peur, et sans Lavande et son envie de ne pas flancher devant elle, il ne sait pas s'il serait resté.  
Mais à peine a-t-il vu le dessin que toute angoisse s'évanouit, L'aiguille ne lui fait plus peur et il n'attend que le moment où elle ancrera le motif pour toujours dans sa chair. L'envie augmente encore d'un cran lorsque le tatoueur dépose le stencil sur la peau, et qu'il se retrouve avec les contours violets de son futur tatouage.  
C'est un Gallion tout en noir, gris et ombrages sur son avant-bras, juste avant la peau fragile du pli du poignet.  
Murphy lui demande si il est sûr de vouloir le faire à la façon de Moldue. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, mais une fois piqué ça sera irrémédiable. Quoi de plus fort comme signification que de faire encrer cet élément de la rébellion de façon Moldue ? Il ne nie pas ses origines, il est sang-melé.  
Oui il est sûr, il veut le faire de façon Moldue. Intrigué par la différence entre les deux pratiques, il interroge Murphy pendant que celui-ci fini d'installer le matériel.  
La différence entre les deux types de tatouages semble résulter de plusieurs facteurs. L'encre utilisée est mélangée avec des substances assez similaires à celles utilisées pour développer les photos sorcières. Mais en plus de cela des sorts complexes sont jetés. Ceux-ci permettent au tatouage de se raccorder à la magie de son possesseur et ainsi lui assurer une façon de se développer par lui même. C'est pour cela que les tatouages de Lavande ont commencé à se modifier.

Il sent les tracés s'inscrire dans sa peau. Le bruit mécanique du dermographe lui vrille les tympans.  
Il ressent la douleur s'incruster dans chacun de ses nerfs pendant que l'encre pénètrent tout les pores que l'aiguilles martèlent. C'est semblable à une griffure de chat, mais c'est quelque chose de plus diffus, plus profond.  
Il se concentre sur la douleur, il tente de l'oublier. Il sent les caresses de Lavandes dans ses cheveux qui l'apaisent.  
Chaque minuscule trace d'encre qui pénètre sa peau le ramène en arrière. Lui rappelle les Doloris qu'il a subit. C'est comme si la douleur atténuait celle de ses souvenirs.  
A la vue du motif qui est en train de se dessiner devant ses yeux, il éprouve une vive émotion. Il voit les aiguilles rentrer et ressortir de son épiderme. Lentement avec une précision médicale, Murphy lui tatoue son gallion, se souvenir d'un passé douloureux. Un passé doux-amer où la nostalgie de l'enfance se mêle au sentiment d'avoir trop vite grandi. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, et en un an ils ont vu toute l'horreur d'une vie. Ils se sont aimés, déchirés, les couples se sont formés et dessoudés au rythme des passades de l'adolescence. Les amitiés se sont nouées et défaites sous l'assaut de la guerre. Ils ont joués aux soldats sans réaliser que la guerre menaçait et que le danger était réel. L'armée de Dumbledore ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était l'antichambre de la guerre, un club qui est devenu le coeur de la résistance.  
Le tatouage ne dure pas longtemps, le motif n'est pas complexe. Les trente minutes de tatouage le laisse un sentiment d'inachevé. Alors que Murphy s'apprête à appliquer la crème sur le tatouage tout frais il rend compte du malaise qui habite Seamus. Il se lève, et extirpe de son cahier un motif qu'il a dessiné.  
Amusé Seamus réalise que le tatoueur le connait décidément trop pour son propre bien. Il a du pressentir les envies de Seamus avant même que ceux-ci deviennent clair dans son esprit. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir montré avant? Parce que tout comme il sait que Seamus au final veut un tatouage plus complexe, il sait aussi que têtue comme il est il remettra en question son idée que lorsqu'il en sera venu à bout.  
Heureusement que le tatouage a été conçu de façon à ce que sans ou avec un élément de plus la composition soit cohérente. Et l'avantage d'être un tatoueur dans un petit village même si la clientèle vient de loin c'est que le temps ne manque pas pour parler, modifier et repenser le tatouage. C'est pour ça que Murphy prévoit toujours une séance plus longue que nécessaire afin de palier à d'éventuelles modifications. Lavande s'est levée quelques minutes avant la fin de la séance et est partie rendre visite à Ethaine dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'elle occupait au dessus de la boutique. Elle connait bien l'appartement de son amie qui est comme elle, passionnée de divination.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvre le nouveau motif que Murphy encre sur le bras de son compagnon. Un lion tient maintenant entre ses griffes le Gallion, un lion qui s'agite et ouvre sa gueule en une grotte béante d'où un rugissement semble vouloir sortir. Le lion est gris comme la pièce mais des reflets rouge et or semblent le traverser.  
Ce tatouage c'est la combinaison des deux mondes de Seamus. Et maintenant qu'il voit le lion enfermer le Gallion dans une sorte d'écrin il se rend compte qu'il a fait le bon choix. Poudlard ce n'est pas que la guerre, la résistance et la souffrance. Mais c'est aussi ses années d'insouciances, d'émerveillements et des grandes amitiés.  
Une fois la crème appliquée, le tatouage enroulé dans du papier cellophane et les conseils d'usages répétés, ils partent en réglant leurs dus. Heureux de cette journée ils décident de la passer dans le Tory sorcier.

 **(1) Le Connaught est une région Irlandaise situé dans l'Ouest de l'Irlande. Elle comprend cinq comtés : Galway, Leitrim, Mayo, Roscommon et Sligo. Le Connemara se trouve dans cette région. Cette région et une des régions Irlandaise les plus âpres, et où le gaélique et encore très présent notamment dans le Connemara et le comté de Mayo. Le gaélique est aussi vivace dans le Donegal et les péninsules du comté du Kerry.**  
 **(2) le Donegal est un comté faisant partit de l'Ulster. Cette région Irlandaise se trouve dans le nord de l'Irlande à côté de l'Irlande du Nord et comprend l'ile de Tory. L'Ulster fait partit des quatre province / région Irlandaise. Celle-ci est particulière car sur 9 de ces comtés seulement 3 appartiennent à la République Irlandaise, comme le Donegal et les 6 autres à l'Irlande du Nord.**

 **(3) le village de Clifden (An Clochan en gaélique) est connu pour être les portes du Connemara. C'est la plus grosse bourgade du coin. Les maisons comme souvent en Irlande sont très colorées, mais les plus beaux villages colorés se trouvent dans les péninsules notamment celui de Dingle. A Tory Island comme sur les autres Iles irlandaises les maisons sont en pierre avec un enduit blanc et des toits en ardoises comme en Bretagne.**

 **(4) Qui ne connait pas ces petits lutins Irlandais? Ils aiment jouer des farces aux humains, mais sont aussi travailleur et peuvent aider les hommes. A condition de les rétribuer ou de les laisser tranquilles ceux-ci ne causeront pas de soucis. En Bretagne on les retrouve sous les traits des Korrigans et en Ecosse des Brownies.**

 **(5)Un Cat Sidhe est une créature qui se retrouve dans le folklore Irlandais et Ecossais. Ils hantent la lande et certains disent que c'est une sorcière qui s'est transformée en un grand chat noir avec une tâche blanche.**

 **(6) Les Veaudelune sont des créatures citées dans le livre des Animaux fantastique. Ce sont des créatures inoffensives, connues pour leur très grande timidité. Leur parade nuptiale est à l'origine de grands motifs compliqués dans les champs, et leur déjection est utilisée comme engrais.**


	5. Un tatouage et puis deux…

Il fait frais dans les tunnels, mais ceux-ci sont propres grâce à la magie. Ils permettent de relier toutes les maisons abritant des sorciers entre elles, ainsi qu'au coeur du Tory sorcier.  
Ils marchent heureux, et Seamus ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son tatouage à travers le cellophane. Heureusement que Lavande regarde où ils marchent sinon ils auraient piétiné ce pauvre Chartier(1) qui coure après un gnome. Cette inattention vaut à la sorte de furet magique de perdre sa proie. Ils continent malgré tout leur route sans prêter attention à la créature qui répète en boucle sa frustration dans des phrases courtes, hachées et grossières.  
La boutique de Murphy O'Ryan n'est pas loin de la grande place comme l'atteste le grand tunnel qui y mène. Certaines boutiques ont pignon sur rue dans le monde Moldu et une plaque en cuivre ainsi qu'une vitrine semblable à celle d'en haut, bien que plus petite, signale le magasin. D'autres magasins typiquement sorcier présentent leurs vitrines de taille respectable dans les grandes artères.  
Contrairement aux tunnels les grandes artères sont recouvertes d'un dôme en verre semblable à des verrières et d'où la lumière du ciel semble pénétrer. Des plantes et arbres magiques sont plantés dans des jardinières disposées au milieu de la rue et sur le bord des trottoirs. Les artères se rejoignent en une immense place. Un parc non loin de la place est accessible aux parents afin qu'ils puissent faire jouer leurs enfants à l'abri des regards effarés des Moldus à la vue de bambins s'élançant sur de petit balai volant.

Tory Island est la plus grande ville sorcière de l'Irlande. Depuis longtemps Tory ainsi que le Connemera sont des lieux considérés comme magiques par les anciens. C'est donc tout naturellement que chassés par leur congénères les sorciers Irlandais se sont réfugiés dans ces endroits.  
Mais l'ile plus que le Connemara a attirés des générations de sorciers qui n'ont eu de cesse d'aménager les lieux. Profitant de la discrétion qu'offre un endroit aussi reculé la ville a prospéré.  
Lavande rêve d'une boutique où elle pourrait vendre les bibelots qu'elle chine et décore, ses plantes séchées et leur récolte ainsi que les tisanes qu'elle prépare.

Ils passent chez l'apothicaire et aussi pharmacien du village prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à l'entretien du tatouage. L'apothicaire commence à les connaitre car c'est chez eux qu'il se fournit en plante magique.  
Connaissant leur envie d'acheter leur boutique, c'est heureux qu'il leur confie que le roi de l'ile a décidé d'aménager une autre artère. Maintenant que la communauté s'agrandit, suite à la fin de la guerre et l'exil de nombreux sorciers de la capitale Anglaise, ils sont un peu à l'étroit.  
Ils n'hésitent pas, ils leur restent encore une partie de l'argent donnée par le ministère de la magie après la guerre. Comme si cela pouvait effacer l'horreur de la guerre …  
Ils ressortent du bureau annexe du ministère de la magie heureux propriétaire d'une parcelle qu'ils pourront aménager pour créer la boutique dont rêve Lavande.

***

Le temps passe doucement sur l'ile. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'ils ont achetés leur parcelle. Les travaux d'aménagement sont terminés. Seulement un mois qu'ils ont cette boutique, un mois qu'il a fait son tatouage.  
Pourtant l'envie des suivants est déjà présente. Il est encore tout neuf ce Gallion avec ce Griffon, il vient juste de finir de cicatriser. Il a déjà oublié la douleur, ne reste plus que le dessin sur la peau. Un trace de ce qu'il a vécu, un lambeau de son passé. Au fur et à mesure que son tatouage a pelé et que son épiderme partait en bout de peau noirâtre son esprit se rappel de laisser cette période sombre derrière lui. De la première douche où l'encre noire avait coulée le long de son corps il se souvient de cette impression de souillure qui s'en allait. Son coeur torturé par ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a vu reprenait vie.  
Son amour pour le tatouage grandit. Il veut à nouveau franchir le cap, la passion dévorante qui l'a étreint ne s'est pas effacée sous le dermographe. Au contraire, elle croit, elle se nourrit de sa vie de ce qu'il ressent chaque jour.

Le temps passe lentement au rythme des marées et de l'océan qui balaye l'ile. Mais son désir de nouveau tatouage est toujours là. Dans la lande balayée par le vent où le vent gémit à la manière des combattants qui peuplent les légendes il trouve de nouvelles idées. Les galets sur la grève lui donne envie d'empiler sur sa peau des motifs à s'en couvrir le corps comme il empile les cailloux qu'il extirpe de son champs en muret. De son nom il couvre en esprit son dos encore vierge d'encre, Finnigan(2), un nom de héros.

Et puis enfin il saute de nouveau le pas. Combien de temps il a attendu? Il a l'impression que ça fait des années. Et pourtant ça fait à peine six mois. Six longs mois où il a découvert de nouveaux tatoueurs. De longues semaines où la question de rester fidèle ou non à son tatoueur s'est posée. Finalement il se fera encrer une deuxième fois par Murphy. Ce sont des motifs tout simples, des oghams, runes et entrelacs celtique sur les avants bras. Son galion se sent moins seul maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas donner un sens bien défini à ces motifs, mais ce sont des symboles qui font partis de son enfance. Sa peau s'orne maintenant d'entrelacs semblable à ceux que porte son grand-père paternel.  
Ces lettres anciennes que son grand-père Magiarchéologue adorait décrypter se mêlent aux lignes noires et épaisses. Les symboles se déplacent et forment des mots en fonction de leur humeur pendant que les entrelacs restent de marbre devant cette magie dont ils ne sont pas imprégnés.

Et c'est l'enchainement, à chaque tatouage qu'il pique il se sent libérer d'un fardeau. La douleur purge la mort qu'il a donnée. Dans les larmes qu'il étouffe sous l'assaut de l'aiguille là où la peau est fine il pleure un être disparu. Et petit à petit son corps se pare d'une histoire, de souvenir. Lavande est là toujours là pour l'accompagner. Elle le soutient, elle assiste à sa catharsis. Elle reste son pilier dans ce monde où il essaie de reconstruire sa vie.  
Ce n'est pas toujours facile car à chaque tatouage qu'on pique dans sa peau il revit les morceaux de vie qu'il y associe. Il s'imprime devant sa rétine alors que le dessin se forme sur son corps.

Et le temps passe, l'aiguille tourne et sa passion est toujours là. Il sait que parfois il inquiète Lavande. Elle n'a pas la même vision du tatouage que lui. Elle recouvre son corps de dessin pour ne plus voir sa chair labourée par le boucher qui l'a marquée à vie. Lui il réécrit les pages de son histoire pour pouvoir de ses doigts retracer les grandes étapes de sa vie. Pour se souvenir de son passé même lorsque sa mémoire lui fera défaut.  
Une énorme croix celtique reflet de celle que porte son père orne maintenant son flanc. Sur l'autre un corbeau tente de s'envoler vers une lune rouge. L'emblème de sa famille sorcière, leur animal totem. Sa mère aime tellement les corneilles au point d'avoir préféré ces oiseaux aux chouettes.

Au départ il se disait après celui-là je fais une pause, j'attends un an avant le suivant. Mais rien à faire l'envie était là au point qu'il devient boulimique de tatouages. C'est sa drogue, il sait que ça finira bien par se tasser.  
Pour Lavande ça a été pareil. Elle suit ses émois de premier tatoué avec nostalgie. Elle aussi fut un temps où elle remplissait son corps sans se soucier du manque de place. Maintenant seules quelques parcelles de son corps sont encore vierge d'encre.  
Le temps et le manque de place feront leur oeuvre, alors pour l'instant Seamus profite. Il remplit son corps. Ses avant-bras sont totalement encrés, ses flancs aussi. Mais il veut changer de tatoueur, découvrir de nouveaux horizons.  
Il décide de se rendre avec Lavande à la convention de tatouage de Londres

 **(1) Un Chartier et une sorte de furet capable de parler et qui se nourrit de rongeur et de gnome. Il est décrit dans le livre de Rowling les animaux fantastiques.**  
 **(2) Finnigan vient du nom de héros Finn et sa troupe de chevaliers appelés Finnian.**


	6. De minuscules fleurs violettes

Enfin ce fut le jour tant attendu de la convention. Ils prennent le bateau pour Machaire Rabhartaigh de là un portoloin les attend. Une salle à la marina est aménagée pour les transplanages ainsi que pour les départs en portoloin comme la protection de l'ile empêche ce genre de transport.  
Le jour se lève à peine tandis qu'ils arrivent à la capitale anglaise. Doucement ils entreprennent de se rendre du chemin de traverse à l'entrepôt qui abrite la convention.  
C'est un immense entrepôt en briques surmonté d'une verrière. Deux immenses piquets en ferrailles flanques un portail où des lettres découpées indiques "Tobacco Dock" (1)

Seamus trépigne d'impatience dans la queue. Il a hâte de voir réunis au même endroit tous ces tatoueurs talentueux des deux mondes. Et être là avec Lavande est vraiment quelque chose de magique. C'est leur petite escapade en amoureux hors de l'ile.  
Ils se sont arrêtés dans un restaurant pour prendre un petit brunch avant de se diriger vers le quartier de St Katherine's and Wapping où se tient la convention.  
La salle est organisée de telle façon que tatoueurs sorciers et moldus ne se mêlent pas. Ils découvrent de véritables travaux d'orfèvres. Heureusement qu'ils restent deux jours à la convention afin de tout voir.  
Les corps sont exposés dans le plus grand respect de la pudeur et de l'art. Il y a autant à voir sur les stands où des gens se font encrer, que sur les toiles mouvantes qu'offres les gens dans la foule qui se déplace nonchalamment en appréciant le travail de tel ou tel maitres.

Le premier jour vient tout juste de se clore et il (Seamus) repart déjà avec un carnet d'adresse en vue de nouveaux projets. A un tatoueur danois (2) Moldu il a promis son torse ainsi que ses avants-bras pour des motifs vikings. Pour cela le couple prévoit déjà de partir quelques jours au Danemark.

Il est tombé amoureux du travail d'un sorcier français (3) dont la spécialité est d'encrer de véritables oeuvre d'art semblables à des vitraux. Depuis il n'imagine plus son dos remplie autrement qu'avec un vitrail racontant la légende Finn mac Cumaill et ses compagnons Fianna (4).  
C'était un homme immense avec un visage bourru qu'un sourire perdu dans sa barbe fournit éclairait d'un air mutin. Il s'est vite montré enthousiaste pour ce projet. Il aime graver dans la peau des sujets mythologique et déiste. Pour lui sa passion pour ce sujet dérive directement de l'origine du mot tatouage. En marquant le corps de dessin en l'honneur des dieux et grande fresque mythologique il participe au sens premier des tatouages tahitien, qui consiste à imprimer la marque des esprits sur le corps du guerrier. (4)

Lavande n'a pas pu s'empêcher de craquer sur les fleurs d'une tatoueuse venue de Portland (5). Un des flashs disposés sur la table en attente d'une éventuelle peau d'adoption lui fait de l'oeil. C'est une magnifique composition florale en couleur qui sur ses pieds sera du plus belle effet.  
C'est inattendu ce tatouage mais à force de partager sa passion avec Seamus l'envie de se refaire tatouer avait été plus forte que tout. Et puis de la place on en trouve toujours un peu.  
Ce n'est qu'en tenant la main de Lavande qu'elle serre fortement que Seamus réalise que jamais il ne l'a vu se faire tatouer. C'est quelque chose de presque intime qu'elle partage avec lui. Il voit sa souffrance et sa vulnérabilité pendant que le dermo martèle la peau si fragile des pieds. Il se sent mal, il a envie d'arracher l'outil de torture des mains si frêle de la tatoueuse et d'arrêter le martyr de sa compagne.  
Il n'aime pas la voir souffrir, et de la voir se tordre sous la douleur il angoisse déjà en prévision des éventuels jours où il la verra à nouveau souffrir.  
Et soudain il réalise combien son avenir il ne le voit plus sans elle. C'est peut être idiot de le réaliser que maintenant au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Mais il a l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Aujourd'hui c'est aussi la première fois qu'elle quitte l'ile depuis qu'ils s'y sont installés. Au final en voulant la sauver de la prison qu'elle s'était crée à Londres il l'a condamnée à rester sur l'ile au milieu de son nouvel habitat.  
Et là, par amour pour lui elle est retournée dans la capitale anglaise, elle affronte le regard de cette foule qui lui fait tellement peur. Elle a sa propre boutique et ne reste plus enfermer chez eux. Et maintenant elle se fait tatouer non plus pour recouvrir son corps, cacher ses cicatrices et imprimer dans sa chair son passé douloureux, mais parce qu'elle en a envie, par amour du beau et des fleurs de l'ile qui est devenue son nouveau chez elle. Il ne peut que regarder le chemin qu'elle à parcourut sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

A la vue de ces minuscules fleurs violettes qui poussent dans la lande là-bas chez eux un pincement au coeur le saisi. C'est le plus beau message d'espoir qui peut naitre sur le corps de Lavande.  
En voyant le travail que réalise la tatoueuse sur la peau de Lavande, il décide de confier à sa collègue son mollet. Sur la table un flash semble l'attendre, niché entre une hirondelle et un magnifique tournesol un menhir orné d'un motif celtique en crosse et entouré d'ajoncs, de bruyère et d'aubépine parait dessiner pour lui. Et c'est main dans la main qu'il finissent leur journée à se faire tatouer.

Ils sont tout simplement heureux. Et ce jour-là Seamus décide de ne plus se contenter de regarder le chemin parcouru et d'attendre d'être totalement guéri. Les blessures seront toujours là, mais la vie continue envers et contre tout. Il veut regarder l'avenir avec la certitude que les jours meilleurs sont là. Et cet espoir il le tient aux creux de ses mains. C'est la main minuscule de Lavande qu'il enserre entre ses doigts, ce sont les petites fleurs violettes qui se tracent en même temps sur leur deux corps.  
Ce sont leurs tatouages qui racontent tant d'histoires et tout ceux à venir qui montreront les brimes de leur bonheur acquis si durement. C'est une vie entière qu'il grave dans sa peau.

 **(1) The International London Tattoo Convention se déroule aux docks, à Tobacco Dock qui sert de salle de spectacle événement et de lieu de convention. On peut comparer l'événement et la Grande Halle de La Villette à Paris où se déroule le mondiale du tatouage. Pour la description des Tobacco Dock je me suis inspirée d'images trouvées sur internet.**  
 **(2) De nombreux tatoueurs Danois s'inspire de motifs scandinaves et puise dans les motifs gravés sur des objets archéologiques pour ces tatouages. Les motifs sont tatoués généralement en Handpoke (une aiguille et la force de la main) plutôt que au dermographe.**  
 **(3) Ce tatoueur existe vraiment et il est bien Français, mais non sorcier. Il s'agit de Mikael de Poissy**  
 **(4) Le mot vient du Tahitien 'tatau', qui signifie marquer, dessiner ou frapper et dérive de l'expression « Ta-atouas ». La racine du mot, 'ta' signifie « dessin » et 'atua' signifie « esprit, dieu ». »**  
 **(5) Il existe un véritable vivier à Portland de tatoueur que j'aime. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux tatoueurs du shop Wonderland tattoo dont leur travail ornerait si bien le corps de Lavande.**


End file.
